


Sleigh Ride

by demishock



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, IgNoct, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sort Of, cute fluffy holiday shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 20:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13131462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demishock/pseuds/demishock
Summary: It had seemed like his most brilliant idea ever, at the time.It wasn't until they were signing in at the front desk and Noctis realized that they were surrounded by loving couples that his mistake became evident.





	Sleigh Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Per the FFXV Ultimania, Ignis's birthday is February 7th, so that's when this is meant to be set. :)

It had seemed like his most brilliant idea ever, at the time.

It wasn't until they were signing in at the front desk and Noctis realized that they were surrounded by loving couples that his mistake became evident.

It was Ignis's 20th birthday, and Noctis had wanted to do something special. When he'd seen the ad on TV for an old-fashioned chocobo-drawn sleigh ride around Insomnia, he'd gone online and booked two tickets immediately. It was just the sort of silly historical thing that Ignis was into, and they'd had plenty of snow that winter. He'd surprised Ignis with the tickets just that morning, and now here they were, waiting for their turn.

Noctis tried to make himself as small and inconspicuous as possible, stuffing his hands deep into his coat pockets and pulling his scarf up over his nose as Ignis chatted up the chocobo handlers. He hoped his hat was covering him well enough that no one would recognize him. He was too anxious to even get excited to be seeing chocobos up close - a rarity in the Crown City.

Soon enough, their sleigh arrived, and Noctis clambered up into it beside Ignis, feeling for all the world like he'd made a horrible miscalculation. It was becoming increasingly evident now how this could be construed as a romantic gesture. Noctis didn't know why it hadn't occurred to him until they'd arrived. He sat as far from Ignis as the small bench seat would allow, which wasn't very far at all, and huddled under the - single, shared - blanket in their laps, hoping it'd be over soon.

Ignis, for his part, seemed absolutely delighted as they set off, telling little anecdotes about the time period the bells had been fashioned during, and about the importance of the materials used to make the sled runners. Noctis tried to pay attention as he pointed out all the sleigh's special accoutrements, but it was hard to hear him over the word 'stupid' playing over and over in Noctis's head like a mantra.

It took him a minute to realize that Ignis's commentary had ended, but that their sleigh ride had not. He glanced to his right and found Ignis watching him, a troubled frown on his face.

Noctis's heart sank. No, no, no, no, no… He didn't want to ruin this any more than he already had.

"Noct, what's wrong?" Ignis asked.

Noctis tried to play it cool.

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong. I'm listening. You were talking about the garula leather harnesses on the chocobos. Or something."

"Noct…"

"I'm fine, all right? Just… don't worry about it. It's your birthday."

"So it is," Ignis conceded.

Ignis didn't seem less worried, though, and Noctis didn't know how to fix it, and he kind of wanted the ground to open up and swallow him.

"I do appreciate you going to all the trouble to set this up, Noct," Ignis said with a small, indulgent smile. "Once it's over, we can go do something more to your tastes."

Ignis was sitting there, all mature and smart and considerate, and Noctis felt like a dumb little kid.

"That's not…" He swallowed. "We're not going to do what _I_ want on _your_ birthday…" But that wasn't it, either. That made it sound like he didn't want to be here, when he definitely _did_ , but… "That's not what I mean… I mean…"

Noctis clenched his gloved fists in his lap in frustration. He didn't know how to say what he needed to.

Ignis fell silent, but Noctis could still feel his eyes on him. He tried again. For Ignis, he had to.

"I should've just given you both tickets and let you bring whoever you wanted. I wanted this to be special and I screwed up and I'm sorry," he said, all in a rush.

"And just who do you think I would have invited?" Ignis asked. He sounded strange. When Noctis chanced a look in his direction, he looked perplexed.

"I dunno. A friend. Another Crownsguard. A…" He almost choked on the words. "…A person you _like_."

Silence fell between them, filled in by the ringing of the sleigh bells and the sound of the snow crunching beneath them. Noctis felt numb, and it had nothing to do with the chill in the air. He was so lost in the swirl of bitter thoughts in his head that he almost missed Ignis's quiet reply, when it finally came.

"Noct, truly - there's no one I'd rather spend this time with than you."

Noctis slowly looked over at him. He had the same warm, patient smile that he always seemed to have for Noctis, and it made Noctis's chest feel tight.

"Yeah?" he asked, not quite able to believe it.

"Of course," Ignis affirmed.

Then, as Noctis watched, a wicked grin crossed Ignis's face.

"After all, _it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you_."

Noctis stared at him for a full fifteen seconds before he buried his head in his hands and groaned.

Ignis chuckled from his place beside him.

"You're the _worst_ ," Noctis complained.

"Now, now; it's my birthday after all," Ignis chided. "You mustn't begrudge me my bit of fun."

"Yeah, yeah," Noctis groused, but in truth, he felt a lot better about the whole thing. "Bet it'd be more fun if the chocobos would pull this thing faster."

As predicted, Ignis immediately began to lecture him regarding the ideal speed for chocobos of this size bearing the weight of a sleigh and people and--

Noctis snuggled deeper under the blanket, the familiar cadence of Ignis's voice and the smooth motion of the sleigh soon lulling him half to sleep. He leaned against Ignis's shoulder, glad for his warmth against the cold air surrounding them. The contact did nothing to deter Ignis, who continued to regale Noctis with his knowledge of ancient Lucian winter traditions. Noctis just listened, happy that Ignis was happy to have Noctis here with him and that, maybe, he hadn't screwed up as badly as he'd thought.


End file.
